Today, due to the growing demand for different types of energy, various approaches have been utilized for generating electrical power. This electrical power may not be stored due to the high level of power consumption in different countries and its consequent high storage cost. Renewable energy resources such as sunlight, wind, sea waves, and tides are not usually available during a 24-hour period, while a combined-cycle power plant with a low-cost fuel can be used to dynamically generate as much power as required. However, this can lead to irrecoverable complications for humans and the environment.
On the other hand, with operational temperatures range about 100° C. to 1500° C., thermal power plants convert the thermal energy from any fuel type to mechanical energy in order to generate electrical power. This method, in the best-case scenario, converts about 60 percent of the thermal energy to electrical power, leaving the working fluid cooled down.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method and system for converting heat to electrical power that is available all the time, reduces impact to the environment and provides higher percentage of energy conversion.